I Wasn't Expecting That!
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Nothing much is happening in the hub, but then something gives Jack and Ianto a huge shock, and the surprise might change their lives forever. Janto
1. A Surprise for Ianto

A/N: I own nothing! Don't make me more sad by reminding me!

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Set: During season 2 before Reset

* * *

Chapter 1

Ianto pulled back from the kiss he and Jack were currently enjoying. Jack frowned and attempted to pull him back, but he placed a finger on the other man's lips to stop him from coming closer.

"I have paperwork to do Jack," Jack nodded sadly as Ianto slid off of Jack's desk and walked to the door.

"Yan?"

"I'll be back later," and then as if it was an afterthought, "Sir."

Jack grinned as the Welshman left the office, "You'd better be," he murmured to himself.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto strolled happily to the tourist centre and flicked the switch on the Hi-Fi system causing a Blur song to boom in the background. He really was an indie at heart, even with the suits. He began to type away at the stupid file that needed doing, wishing desperately he didn't need to. But he knew that if he didn't finish it UNIT would be on them like a grand piano out of a five story window. Stupid UNIT!

He was in the middle of a particularly confusing paragraph when the door banged open, accompanied by a harsh gust of wind. He swore in Welsh as various papers flew about.

"Oi! Language!"

He looked up at the loud voice. It belonged to a girl. She looked about fifteen or sixteen and had messy black hair which blew around her face. Her hair had unnatural white and green streaks through it, and when it occasionally stopped obsessing over hiding her face he saw a pair of steely blue eyes which looked rather familiar. Come to think of it, so did the grin on her face. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a short brown leather jacket. The whole odd ensemble was topped off with a dusky brown fedora hat straight out of an Indiana Jones movie.

The girl closed the door and walked towards him confidently, "Dad's gonna kill me for this. I don't think you'll mind so much, but _he's_ gonna go mental. But need's must and everything," she smiled hopefully.

Ianto didn't know what to say to this strange girl so he settled for, "I'm sorry, but what on earth are you talking about?"

The girl winked annoyingly.

"What? Look I don't know who you are. I don't know your Dad. And what do you mean need's must?"

"OK, I'll answer in reverse order. Three: Needs must because I have no other choice, because I have no other way to get back home. Two: Yes you do, his name is Jack Harkness. One: I'm your daughter."

* * *

A/N: You can probably guess where the idea came from. As we all know reviews make warm-fuzzies.


	2. Who is She?

A/N: I want to apologise if I get any Welsh meanings wrong. I don't speak Welsh and I'm using Google to help me. If they are wrong just tell me and I'll change them.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ianto's eyes widened and he was pretty sure his mouth actually dropped, "What? I don't have a daughter. And neither does Jack… well, actually…," he shook the momentary doubt from his head, "No, he doesn't't have a daughter."

"Yes you do."

"No we don't! Wait… we? You mean me and Jack?"

She sighed, "Yes I mean you and Jack."

Ianto grinned, then got back to being angry, "But I don't have a daughter."

"Well, you don't just now! What year is it?"

"What?"

"You're even worse that you are back home!"

"Oi!"

"What year is it?"

"2008"

"Right, well seventeen years in the future you will have a daughter," she smiled again and pointed to herself, "Me!"

"Oh God!" he gulped and tapped his comms device, "Jack, please come down here. Quickly."

"What's wrong Yan,"

"Erm, basically, I think I'm going bonkers."

A few seconds later the heavy thump of Jack's boots and his strong hand on his shoulder reassured the now panicking Ianto as Jack eased him into his seat.

"What's wrong?"

Ianto pointed at the girl, "She says she's our daughter."

"What?" Jack looked at the girl who waved happily at him.

"Do you have a daughter I don't know about?"

Jack frowned, "No!" he walked up to the girl and gazed into her eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter. You and Ianto's daughter," she added to clarify any possible misunderstandings.

"But we don…"

"Oh for god's sakes! In the future you do! I'm from the future!"

Jack recognised that spark of anger, he knew he acted like that a lot. Her eyes were a striking match to his… maybe?

"What's your name?"

"Tanwen."

There was a thump behind them as Ianto fell off his chair.

"Jack," he mumbled from behind the desk, "I think she's telling the truth."

"How do you know that?"

"I've always thought that if I ever had a baby girl, I'd call her Tanwen," he blushed at the information he normally kept secret.

The girl, Tanwen, smiled. "See!" she yelped, as if this piece of information proved her point.

Jack turned to Ianto, "What does it mean?"

"It's Welsh for white fire." Tanwen nodded and pointed to the white in her hair.

Jack paused with a look of awe in his eyes, "That's beautiful Yan,"

"You see, I'm telling the truth! You're my Dad," she pointed to Jack, "And you're my Tad," as she pointed to Ianto, "And you have to get me back home, or you're gonna kill me in seventeen years!"


	3. Explaining

Chapter 3

Tanwen followed them through to the main hub. She gazed up at the high ceiling, so familiar, yet so different. This hub was a little more rough round the edges. She noticed a woman with long dark hair typing at a computer, "Hi Gwen!"

"Hi," Gwen shouted back without turning around. She stopped typing, "Wait… what?" But by the time she had turned round all she could see was Ianto looking down into the hub from Jack's office door, before closing it behind him. She wondered what the heck was going on, but then her attention was recaptured by the conversation she was having on MSN with Rhys.

TWTWTWTWTW

Inside the office Jack motioned for Tanwen to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. He sat down on his own chair and Ianto sat on the desk. Tanwen giggled.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"That's just what you always do when I'm going to get into trouble."

The two men looked at each other, producing another giggle from Tanwen.

"Look, Tanwen. Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Erm… I dunno if I should tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because you've told me about paradoxes and stuff, and I don't want to cause one."

"Tanwen, you've just told us about our futures, I think we're past paradoxes!"

"Oh, good point. Well, Roan and Dayton were playing tig…"

Ianto asked the question before he thought about it, "Who's Roan and Dayton?"

"Ianto!" yelped Jack.

"Your son and other daughter."

"Tanwen!" Jack yelped again.

"What? Oh, right," she grinned sheepishly, " Sorry."

"Just… keep to why you're here. And Ianto, don't ask questions that might cause the universe to implode, please." Ianto made a sort of harrumphing noise and folded his arms crossly.

"Well, long story short, they were playing tig, and I was going to get some tea, and they knocked me over. I fell onto Gwen's desk and happened to touch this thing," she pulled a golden coloured disk from her pocket and gave it to Jack carefully, "Next thing I know I'm here."

Jack turned the disk over a few times before handing it to Ianto.

"You know what it is?" he mumbled to Jack.

"Not a clue."

"Well, that's new," Ianto grumbled as he and Jack lapsed into mumbled conversation.

"Dad," Jack didn't respond to Tanwen. "Tad!" Ianto didn't notice either. She realised that they weren't used to being called Dad or Tad. She sighed dramatically and yelled "Jack!" despite the word feeling uncomfortable.

They looked at her, their eyes showing they still did not fully accept her existence.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Dad," Jack seemed to wince at the word Dad, "Can you pleases get me back home?"

Jack sighed, "Maybe," Tanwen grinned, "But it might take a while." The grin disappeared.


	4. Acceptance?

Chapter 4

"First thing's first. Owen I want you to analyse a sample of Tanwen's DNA and compare it with mine. And Ianto's" Jack still had a tiny bit of doubt in his mind that any of this was happening.

Owen frowned, "Who is she Jack?"

"Apparently, she's our daughter."

"Really?"

"That's what I want you to find out."

Tanwen was currently enjoying showing Tosh how to break a particularly vexing code which she had been working on for the past three days. If she was his daughter… if… she was definitely smart.

"She's a bit weird," Owen remarked casually.

"Hey!"

Owen quirked an eyebrow, "Hmmm, you've definitely gotten a bit protective, bet she is your daughter," he glanced over to Ianto who was sitting quietly at his desk, "You might want to talk to Ianto over there, I think he might be in shock."

Jack sighed, he'd almost forgotten about him. He rushed over to give him a hug and a cup of coffee.

"You OK?"

"No."

Jack laughed quietly.

Ianto took a swig of the steaming hot coffee, then instantly regretted it. He wrinkled his nose, "You are useless at working the coffee machine."

Jack chuckled again. He realised the pointlessness of his next question, but with a lack of anything else to say instead, he said it anyway, "What's wrong?"

"Well for a start it's too weak, and somehow you've managed to make it really bitter, and it's…"

"No, not with the coffee," he rolled his eyes at Ianto's wicked grin, "With you."

The grin quickly faded, "I just found out I have a daughter…"

"So did I"

"Well, yeah… but, OK, so _we_ have a daughter…"

"Possibly."

Ianto just glared at him.

"Sorry," Jack apologised, "But doesn't that make you happy?"

"Well, yeah. But… it's just weird, that's all. It's as though I had no say in the matter."

Jack pointed at Tanwen who was now talking in depth with Gwen about the Weevils. "Look Yan. If this is really happening, we have a beautiful, if sort of unique, daughter who is smart and interesting and…"

"A bit temperamental and a bit rude…."

"She's a teenager, she's allowed to be."

Ianto nodded, "We also apparently have two other kids."

"With apparently unusual names."

Ianto blushed again.

Jack grinned, "What?"

"Erm, that might be my fault again. Sorry."

"No, I like them," Jack quickly replied.

Owen appeared behind them, "Feeling better Tea-boy?" He successfully ducked under Jack's swipe at his head and continued, "Well, just to confirm that Tanwen shares DNA with both of you. Congratulations!" He then walked quickly away muttering about how weird this place was.

Ianto sighed and thumped his head onto Jack's shoulder making the older man wince slightly.

"Jack, how can we even have a kid?" mumbled Ianto into Jack's shoulder.

"Erm… it's 51st century stuff… I sort of… have a bit of a… womb"

He raised his head, "Oh please tell me you're kidding!"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far, they've been keeping me going with this fic... so please continue, because as we all know they make warm-fuzzies!


	5. Thoughts and Memories

Chapter 5

Tanwen carefully eased the door open to her Dad's office. Except, was it really her Dad's, or was it just Jack's. The office was almost identical as to the future one apart from the lack of photos of the family scattered on various surfaces. She had always felt safe in this room back home. If she was upset or nervous or just plain scared, this was where she'd come.

__

She could remember when she was about six she'd been exploring the corridors and passageways of the hub. Places she wasn't meant to go, that were outside the safe boundaries of Tad's archives. But the urge to explore and to have adventures almost pushed her to those forbidden spots… and she had found the cells.

The moment she passed through the door something snarled. Curiosity pulled at her and she ventured towards the noise. She instantly regretted it as the reddish something slammed into the glass.

She couldn't remember much else except the warm arms of her Tad scooping her up, a kiss on her forehead, then being passed to her Dad. They had sat down with her inside the office. Calming words and the warmth of snuggling into Dad's greatcoat.

Now the room felt cold, and alien almost. It was a different time, where she wasn't supposed to belong.

She noticed Jack's greatcoat lying nearby in a crumpled heap on a chair. She picked it up and wrapped it around herself, savouring the residual warmth and the familiarity.

There was a picture on his desk. She had seen it many times before. Her Dad and the Doctor leaning against the deep blue of the TARDIS with a young Martha Jones between them. She picked it up and felt memories flood back.

__

"S'just a box Dad."

Jack smiled at her as she looked at the photograph, "Nope Tan, it's a spaceship."

She giggled and tapped at Ianto's stomach- he'd fallen asleep on the couch, "Tad… Tad… TAD!"

"Huh? What?" Ianto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes blearily.

"Dad's being silly."

"He does that a lot Tan, don't worry about it," he muttered before turning round and curling his legs up to his stomach.

The five year old giggled again before poking him in the back, "No. He says that blue thing's a spaceship but I've seen loads of spaceships and that doesn't look like any spaceship I've seen so it can't be a spaceship can it Tad?"

Ianto's muffled reply consisted of, "It is a spaceship love, now let me sleep."

Jack chuckled at the frown on his daughter's face as she folded her arms crossly, "S'not a spaceship," she muttered.

"Tell you what Tan, next time the Doctor visits I'll get him to show you it. Then you'll see it's a spaceship," then to further impress her, "And it's a time-machine."

Tanwen raised an eyebrow- she had annoyingly inherited Ianto's eyebrow quirking ability, "Now that's just stupid Dad, there's no such thing as time-travel!"

Ianto snorted with laughter and Jack couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on his face, "Why don't you tell that to the Doctor?"

She wondered as she sat there if Dad really would be mad at her when she got back. If they remembered her being here in the first place then maybe they wouldn't… it wouldn't be a shock.

This was becoming far too confusing: if she was here and the universe wasn't collapsing, did that mean she was always meant to come here? Was this a fixed point of a flux point? Was she changing history, or making it?

Why the hell didn't she listen to the Doctor more?

Would the Doctor be mad at her?

The Doctor who fitted into this all ready bonkers family as a sort of mad and infrequent uncle; never being there when she wanted him to be, but always there when she needed him.

__

She was almost 100 percent sure that the box hadn't been there twenty minutes ago. Possibly only 90 percent sure- it was quite late at night.

She and Tad had walked to the fish and chips shop and it wasn't there then. Even if it was on the lift she could see through the filter. She was sure it hadn't been there.

And then when they came back… it was.

The remains of her blue plastic bag with steaming fish and chips lay crumpled at her feet. Ianto glanced down and sighed at the fishy mess on the pavement.

"What's wrong Tan?"

She pointed at the big blue box, "Tad, that's the thing from Dad's photos, and it's just appeared," she looked up at him and clutched at his hand.

Ianto had to almost bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent the smile he could feel at the corners of his mouth, "Don't worry Tan, it won't hurt you."

On cue, for once, Jack emerged from the TARDIS and waved to them. Ianto waved back. Tanwnen didn't respond. He motioned for them to come closer.

Ianto walked forward and tugged lightly on his daughter's hand. She gulped and followed him.

"Why are you scared love?"

"I dunno… it's just… Dad's told me so many stories about the Doctor,"

"What about them?"

"They're scary. Every time Dad's around the Doctor something bad's happened…"

"But the Doctor doesn't make bad things happen, he stops bad things happening,"

Jack could hear them now, "He's right Tan, the Doctor gives the monsters nightmares!" he wiggled his fingers for effect.

Tanwen ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. He patted the little girl on the head and smiled. He pushed the TARDIS door open and heard Tanwen gasp.

"Dad!"

A skinny man with glasses in a suit- a bit like Tad's but messier- and brown hair that didn't respond to gravity tapped at the surface of a big mushroom thing that glowed an unearthly green. There was weird corally stuff around the room. And then there was its size. It was HUGE! Impossibly huge!

She grabbed the edge of Jack's greatcoat and wrapped it around herself. Jack recognised her sign that she was scared and allowed her to hide behind the fabric.

She heard what must have been the skinny man's voice yell, "Jack, will you hurry up! This is only meant to be a pit-stop!" then a pause, "Oh"

She peeked round the edge of the coat. The man had taken off his glasses and was beaming at her. He ran towards them and she shrank further into the coat. She felt Jack's arm curl around her, and she felt slightly braver.

The man had now crouched down to her height. He glanced happily up at Jack, and then back to her.

"What's your name?"

"Erm…," Jack squeezed her shoulder and she felt Ianto stand behind her. Their presence was reassuring, "Tanwen. Tanwen Harkness-Jones"

"Oh, now that's a brilliant name"

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Your box is too big for its outside"

He nodded again, "Thanks, never heard it said like that before…"

"Dad says it's a spaceship, but I think he's being silly"

He considered this, "Well… your Dad can be a very silly man," she giggled, "But he's right. And it's a time machine," she frowned and he just grinned again.

The Doctor grinned a lot, except when he was mad at Dad- which was quite a lot too. This thought plunged her deeper into her private philosophy session.

If these events hadn't happened yet, how could they be memories?

Her thoughts were broken by the office door opening. It was Tad… Ianto.

"Hi Tanwen"

"Hi… Ianto"

He smiled thinly, he could sense her discomfort, "You could… you could call me Tad," before hastily adding, "If you wanted to"

She smiled, "But your not my Tad," he seemed both relieved and disappointed somehow, "I mean… not yet. But you will be"

He smiled more warmly this time. She sighed and lay her head back, pulling her fedora until it covered her eyes.

"Where did you get it?"

"Hmmmm?"

"The hat, where did you get it?"

She removed the hat and looked at him, "My thirteenth birthday. You and Dad gave it to me," she grinned at the memory, "I was doing classic films at school, and had seen Indiana Jones. I became a bit obsessive about it actually, and you found this for me," she whispered conspiratorially, "They're virtually impossible to find back home"

He grinned, "Thanks, now I don't have to worry about a thirteenth birthday present"

He noticed she was wearing the greatcoat. She picked up on it and immediately began to shrug it off.

"Keep it on if you want. I've done the same thing when I miss him"

She nodded. For once the gap in between their words felt comfortable, rather than awkward.

"Hey, do you want some coffee or something?"

Ianto was taken aback; nobody ever asked him if **he** wanted coffee, "Coffee would be great. Unless you've inherited Jack's skills with the coffee machine?"

Tanwen snorted with laughter, "No, yours," she slipped off the greatcoat and walked with him to the coffee machine, "He doesn't get any better you know"

* * *

A/N: this is a huge chapter compared to the other ones, but I had no idea how to split it into smaller ones without ruining its flow (I'm not a good enough writer so sorry) but I thought it was important to try and show a bit more about Tanwen's life. If anyone has any suggestions on ways I could have improved this, please let me know.


	6. Returning

Chapter 5

He knew he was supposed to be doing paperwork, but his daughter was only about ten meters away from him. His daughter! He'd given up on having an actual biological child when he realised he was in love with Jack, although apparently the laws of nature were just more of those things Jack didn't seem to obey.

_OK,_ he thought_, I have a daughter. That's not so strange, loads of people have daughters. I just have a rather unconventional daughter, with an immortal guy from the future that I actually know next to nothing about!_ He took a deep gulp of Tanwen's coffee to calm him down._ It could be worse. She could be a homicidal maniac like most people I meet._ He watched her carefully.

_Please don't let her be a homicidal maniac._

"Got it!"

Toshiko's yell pulled Ianto back to reality, Jack away from his paperwork and Tanwen away from annoying Gwen.

"How do we get her back?"

The desperation in Jack's voice was clear. Tanwen's face fell slightly. Maybe her Dad hadn't wanted her back then (or now, or was it here? She made a mental note to actually listen to the Doctor next time he tried to explain time tenses to her.) Although perhaps he just wanted his timeline back to normal? The second explanation hurt less, so she decided to use that one.

"You need to push these buttons in the right sequence," Tosh pointed to each button in turn, "And they have to be right, otherwise you might end up in the Jurassic. It's a very imprecise system really."

Tanwen was amazed. Tosh had solved the puzzle of the disk completely within about four hours. She had never met Tosh before. She was quite disappointed she never had. Or Owen. And again she was disappointed she never met the sarcastic doctor . She'd realised pretty quickly that this meant they must have left before she was born- or perhaps even died, so she had annoyingly had to keep ridiculously quiet when she was around them- she didn't want to accidentally warn them and change history. When she got back home she'd need to ask Dad and Tad about them.

"So, I press these three, then this one?" she asked.

"Yep!"

"And I'm back home?"

"Yep!"

She grinned and took the device. She turned to the younger versions of her parents. Dad was exactly the same, but Tad… he smiled less. Obviously back home he had a few wrinkles around his eyes, but his eyes looked a bit sad just now. He wasn't looking at her strangely anymore, as though she might bite him any minute, but there was something unusual about his expression. It must be pretty weird for him.

She hugged them both, and hugged Tosh and Owen for good measure.

"Dad, please don't bust me for this when I get back. Blame Roan."

Jack smiled, "We'll see in… how long did you say?

"Seventeen years"

He nodded, "Seventeen years"

Ianto grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She gave a final wave and pushed the buttons. As she faded from sight Ianto began to miss her all ready. If everything Tanwen had told them was true, he'd be a dad. He realised he couldn't wait, but time said he'd have to.

He glanced to his left and caught Jack's eye. He smiled and winked cheekily. Ianto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Well, back to planet normal- where we don't get invaded by our future children- please! In case you lot haven't noticed the pterodactyl's gone missing," Owen yelled from across the hub as he grabbed the SUV keys, "My turn to drive!"

Jack grinned, "I'm shotgun!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. With a life like this would having children be a good idea?

_

* * *

_

A/N: As always, thanks so much for the reviews- I hope everyone is getting the promised warm-fuzzies!


	7. Seventeen Years

A/N: By popular demand I've put an epilogue into this fic, since people wanted to know what happened next. Warning: Serious fluffyness ahead!

* * *

Chapter 6

Two Years Later

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek as he bounced the burbling baby girl on his knee. She had a small bob of messy back hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"Like her name," Jack grinned.

"Tanwen. Just like she said."

Ianto placed Tanwen into a baby seat on the floor, "Hey Yan."

Ianto didn't look up as he was playing with the baby, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, since we have a baby… perhaps we should, you know, be a proper family?"

"We are a proper family Jack," Ianto's voice was slightly muffled and Jack had to try hard to resist the urge to laugh.

"No, I mean… erm. Ianto, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

Ianto bolted upright.

"What?"

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

Ianto grinned and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, "I'd say: Jack Harkness, of course I will."

Jack was dangerously close to crying… but he didn't do that sort of thing, "That's good to hear."

And he kissed his fiancée.

Ianto pulled back for a second and smiled, "Jack Harkness, are you settling down?"

He considered this, "You know, I think I might be," and they resumed their kiss with baby Tanwen giggling in the background.

TWTWTWTWTW

Six Year Later

Jack opened the door to their flat letting a hyperactive Tanwen burst inside.

"Tanwen, watch out for my tummy."

The six-year-old blushed, "Sorry Dad. Are we going to tell Tad?"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't jump on him. He's not feeling well."

"OK!" The girl raced through to the living room, quickly followed by a loud yelp from Ianto.

"Jack!"

Jack grimaced at the shout from the living room and ran through to help Ianto out of the tangled mess of blankets, dressing gown and six-year-old, "Feeling better?" Ianto sneezed, "That'd be a no then?"

Ianto glumly nodded, "How was Tanwen?" the flu muffled his voice making Jack smile.

"Trouble, as usual."

Ianto chuckled, "And the scan?"

"Well…"

"S'twins!" yelled Tanwen delightedly.

"Tanwen! I was going to tell him!"

Ianto's mouth dropped, "Really! Twins Jack?"

"Yup, both healthy."

Ianto remembered that conversation eight years ago, "Boy and a girl?"

Jack grinned, "Yup."

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's stomach. It was still almost perfectly flat, "You sure there's twins in there?"

Jack chuckled, "Yup."

"That's good," Ianto pulled Jack into a kiss while Tanwen grimaced and covered her eyes behind them.

"Get a room!" she giggled.

Jack broke the kiss and turned to look at the girl while turning his pretend menacing look up to eleven, "Oi, you stop listening to Uncle John!"

The little girl giggled as Jack chased her out of the living room growling. Ianto pulled himself up using the back of the sofa for support, "Jack! Don't do anything stupid! Please!" he yelled.

TWTWTWTWTW

Nine Years Later

Jack held the gold disc carefully in his hand. He looked to Ianto who had been twisting the gold band around his finger now for about five minutes.

"Do you ever wish it was different?"

The other man looked up, "What do you mean?"

"If we hadn't found out we were going to have kids. Would you have liked that better?"

Ianto sighed, he'd been toying with this question for a while now. He looked out to the main hub. Tanwen had adopted Jack's characteristic pose of 'feet thumped up on desk' while holding a mug of tea in one hand (the mug proudly proclaimed 'Space: Been There, Done That') and a Shakespeare text book in the other. Roan and Dayton were chasing each other around various desks and annoying the hell out of everyone else in the hub. He smiled proudly.

"No."

"Me neither. I suppose we have to go put this on Gwen's desk then…"

"Or we could leave it here."

They had two choices really. They never really found out if Tanwen got back to them, or if she had ended up eaten by a dinosaur. They could easily not take the risk. Keep their daughter safe.

But that would cause one hell of a paradox!

And the Doctor wouldn't be pleased, Jack didn't want to get yelled at again.

And they might not end up having the family they did have.

It was quite an easy decision really.

"We can't do that Ianto. Can't mess with timelines."

TWTWTWTWTW

Tanwen looked around. The hub was empty. Was it her hub?

She ran to her desk- everything was still there. Her Shakespeare text book, the funky paperweight thing that looked like it had a galaxy inside it that the Doctor had found for her… and her mug. The one that she was sure had smashed when she went back in time. But there it was.

She picked it up and looked at it carefully. There were a few hairline cracks in places, and she could see tell tale signs of superglue. Inside there was a note written in her Tad's neat handwriting.

__

Roan says sorry for vaporising you and breaking your mug, so we glued the mug back together.

Tad

She smiled, "Oh Tad"

She ran up to her Dad's office. She carefully eased the door open.

Her parents were sitting in the corner of the room, Dad had his arms wrapped around Tad protectively. They both seemed to have fallen asleep, which wasn't unusual for Tad, but for Dad… he hardly ever slept.

"Dad?"

Jack's eyes opened slowly, there were dark circles around the edges of his eyes. He smiled, "Hi Tan," he shook Ianto slightly, "Yan… Yan…," Ianto didn't even move, "Oh for god's sake, YAN!"

"Huh? What?" he mumbled.

"Wake up, Tanwen's back"

Ianto sat up quickly. He stared at his daughter- she noticed more dark circles- he was checking she really was there and that she wasn't just part of a dream. He grinned and stood up shakily.

Tanwen resisted the urge to run to him and instead walked towards him.

He grabbed her in a hug, "I didn't think you were coming back"

Jack joined the hug.

"How long have I been gone?"

Ianto pulled out his old stopwatch, "Five days, three hours and twenty seven minutes"

Jack grinned, "We were worried you'd been eaten, or lost in the vortex or something when you didn't come back"

"Nah, nothing quite so dramatic, do you two want a cup of coffee or something? No offence but you look terrible."

Both men nodded, "I'll come help you," said Ianto.

"OK," she smiled.

As they walked out of the room she whispered to her Tad, "What's wrong with Dad? He never sleeps…"

"He was worried about you. We all were…"

"Sorry Tad"

"Don't worry about it. You're back"

She grinned, "Of course I'm back. I love this place. I don't think I ever want to leave"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they helped me so much with this fic, and gave me loads of warm-fuzzies. Thanks for reading.


End file.
